La dernière épreuve  l'amour
by Amonett
Summary: Tous les gentlemen du sanctuaire reçoivent un nouveau cadeau, vivre comme personnes normales tandis qu'ils étudient dans l'université.   les Gentlemen dorés x OC..non yaoi.


Salut, merci de passer et lire mon fic.

Tous les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont de Masami Kurumada, je les adopte avec goût, des autres personnages sont oui totalement de ma propriété.  
>Quelques brefs éclaircissements.<br>il est situé dans l'actuelle époque, tous ont grandi et ses âges vont de 20 ans désormais. Il est totalement hetero et zéro yaoi.

Dans cette histoire j'essaie d'explorer le côté réellement humain de tous ces habitants du sanctuaire en dehors des bagarres et des devoirs, sur tout celui des 12 gentlemen dorés qui sont les protagonistes principaux, je ne veux pas faire un portrait d'eux, pour cela cette son auteur, j'écris cela depuis le fond de mon coeur par lequel je les porte très dans lui, ils m'ont accompagné dans beaucoup de moments de ma vie, j'ai ri, j'ai pleuré à des mers, j'ai rêvé et ils m'ont profondément fait réfléchir à mon existence et à la forme dans laquelle je la vis, donc mon histoire est un cadeau pour ceux-ci, surtout pour Camus et Afrodita.

Je respecte la manière de penser et de sentir de tous ceux-là qu'ils écrivent ici, par le même je leur demande le même respect pour mon histoire, il est possible qu'il leur plaise ou non, ils ont cette liberté de penser qu'ils plaisent mais toujours avec respect.

J'écris l'histoire par l'amour de mes gentlemen et si je réussis à arracher avec elle un sourire ou une émotion à quelqu'un, avec cela je suis heureux

Enfin c'est ma première histoire en français, c'est une langue qui me plaît et je respecte, si je commets des erreurs grammaticales ou orthographiques, demande un pardon d'avance

**"La dernière épreuve.. L'amour! "**

**le Chapitre 1**

**" Il Est à des hommes de se repentir et des dieux remédier "**

L'Olympe … la demeure des Dieux, un lieu paradisiaque, avec de beaux jardins et une végétation exubérante de fleurs et d'arbres qui donnaient sur l'Olympe une vague de couleurs et de formes capricieuses qui à la vue d'un être humain serait un spectacle sorti de l'imagination du meilleur écrivain littéraire ou d'un peintre talentueux.

Dans l'un des jardins, elle se trouvait, la fontaine de la belle Déesse Afrodita, où elle pouvait voir le monde humain qui fascinait tant comme son père Zeus, la belle déesse se trouvait établie au bord de la fontaine avec le regard absent quand est arrivé jusqu'à ce lieu un jeune homme également attractif, il a placé sa main sur l'épaule d'Afrodita et a dit avec une voix sereine.

**Eros** .–Salut une mère: qu'est-ce que tu rends ici si pensif ?

**Afrodita .**–Salut un fils, pas spécial, en regardant seulement ..-le jeune homme a remarqué le souci dans la voix de sa mère, il s'est montré à la fontaine et a vu le sanctuaire d'Atena–

**Eros** .-: Ahhh!, tu regardes le sanctuaire, le lieu unique du monde humain où je ne suis pas bien reçu grâce à ta soeur Atena – sa voix mettait en évidence une contrariété - est une énorme injustice ce qui succède là.

**Afrodita .**-: à quoi te réfères-tu ?

**Eros.** – Nous Allons une mère – en marchant autour de la fontaine : vas-tu me dire que tu, la Déesse de l'Amour, est conformément aux règles absurdes et illogiques que ta soeur en a imposé à tous ses gentlemen de bronze, d'argent, d'or et même à ses amazones ?, il consiste plus jusqu'à la pauvre de Saori Kido, en ce que c'est sa réincarnation elle est une victime d'elle - il l'a regardé avec suspicion-

**Afrodita** .–Suppose que tu parles au fait dont ils ne peuvent pas tomber amoureux.

**Eros .**–Pareil est, après la dernière guerre contre Hades il est sorti avec cette sottise absurde – en s'enfonçant en face d'Afrodita - De quoi a-t-il servi que Zeus récompensait les tous par sa vie nouvellement ?, si Atena a interdit tomber amoureux entre ceux-ci et par si ce n'était pas suffisant avec la restriction interne il est aussi interdit qu'ils tombent amoureux des personnes de l'extérieur.. Vraiment qui est le comble! - les yeux de l'homme brillaient de la colère-

**Afrodita .**–Dans une vérité me te gêne tant comme, tu me surprends – il s'est levé pour après donner la main au jeune homme en l'aidant à se lever : mais qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire pour eux aider ?.. Malheureusement mon père lui a remis ce sanctuaire pour le régir à son caprice et allez qu'il exerce ce pouvoir ..-son attitude a radicalement changé en démontrant sa colère- Elle est si coléreuse! - son fils a été tourné des dos - je désespère qu'il se refuse à accepter ce qui garde le coeur de chacun de ceux qui habitent là- il la connaissait à la perfection, le fait de lui donner le dos était par que sa mère savait plus qu'il laissait voir, il s'est approché tandis qu'il la prenait pour les épaules-

**Eros. –** La Mère : qu'est-ce qu'as vu tu dans ses coeurs ?

**Afrodita.** – Il y a beaucoup d'émotions dans eux, j'ai vu une tristesse, une nostalgie, un désespoir, l'amour et dans certains d'entre eux une non-conformité et même une rébellion- il a été tourné pour le voir aux yeux - mais elle est si aveugle et prepotente qui se refuse à reconnaître qu'ils ne sont pas si heureux comme il le présume.

**Eros .**–J'ai un plan mais j'ai besoin de ton appui inconditionnel.. Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? - les regards de complicité n'ont pas fait s'attendre, la belle déesse je souris avec approbation-

**Afrodita. –** Est bien, je t'écoute - Eros comienzó à exposer son plan tandis que dans le visage de la Déesse se dessinait un sourire de satisfaction et ses yeux ont acquis un éclat spécial-

La salle de réunion des Dieux, il se trouve au centre du Monte Olimpo, dans le trône principal se trouve Zeus, père des Dieux, paré élégamment de sa tunique blanche qui reflète un scintillement argenté, devant sa présence le reste de Dieux arrivent, l'des ils vont à l'un en se présentant devant lui en faisant une révérence respectueuse et par la suite se dirigent à ses trônes, placés autour de la salle circulaire, Afrodita est la dernière à entrer, sa beauté éblouit les dieux présents et provoque une légère envie et une jalousie entre les déesses.

**Afrodita.** – Père – a réalisé une révérence sensuelle et légère –

**Zeus.** – La Fille, aujourd'hui tu te trouves spécialement belle - la beauté de sa fille lui produisait un énorme plaisir, celle-ci nourrissait plus son ego indubitablement-

**Afrodita**. – les Grâces, tu es très aimable – il s'est retiré à son trône avec un mouvement cadencé et charmant –

**Zeus.** – Me réjouit dont tous sont ici - il leur a dirigé un regard rapide à Chacón - je les ai cités par que j'ai reçu une pétition d'Afrodita, laquelle je veux que c'est elle qui l'expose devant tous vous – il a regardé orgueilleux la déesse – en avant une fille, le mot est le tien.

**Afrodita .**–Merci de nouveau un père – la belle Déesse s'est levée avec grâce, a posé ses yeux dans Zeus pour commencer à parler – le Père est bien connu par tous nous la grande affection que tu sens par la race humaine, plus cependant il y a un certain nombre d'eux qui vivent dans les conditions qu'il les éloigne du concept "j'humanise ", c'est une vraie injustice puisqu'ils ont prouvé sa valeur et loyauté en plusieurs occasions– il a regardé Atena rapidement – si ces êtres humains suivent pareils ils commenceront bientôt à maldecir le prix si généreux et beau que tu les as octroyés – Atena s'est levé il gêne pour avec une voix ferme protester–

**Atena** .–Dois supposer que tu parles de tous les gentlemen à mon service : non Afrodita ? – la belle déesse a regardé asintiendo provocant en silence à ce qu'Atena a répondu irritée- Atena .–Dois supposer que tu parles de tous les gentlemen à mon service : non Afrodita ? – la belle déesse a regardé asintiendo provocant en silence à ce qu'Atena a répondu irritée- Afrodita .–Combien D'orgueil et une vanité la tienne une soeur chère, - son attitude ironique a plus désespéré à l'en question – toi la déesse de la sagesse en montrant tes défauts comme tout mortel, c'est incroyable : ne penses-tu pas le même ?- Atena a serré sa mandibule dans un échantillon évident de colère-, ce n'est pas digne de toi mais cependant je te comprends, tu détestes qu'ils te contredisent et que ta volonté ne soit pas faite, Ayyy! une soeur chère tu ne sais pas comme je le regrette – Atena fixait sa vue furieuse chez sa soeur tandis qu'il baissait de son trône pour se mettre en face de Zeus-

**Atena**. – le Père, je ne sais pas qui est l'intention réelle de cette réunion mais si c'est quelque chose à traiter de mes gentlemen je m'oppose à suivre catégoriquement, le Sanctuaire m'appartient et personne personne n'a absolument de droit d'intervenir aux sujets qui là sont succédés donc avec ta permission je me retire - on a fait demi-tour pour se retirer quand s'est écouté parler un je tue qu'il a fait trembler à l'Olympe entier, la voix de Zeus était un rugissement authentique après être adressé à sa fille–

**Zeus .-** Atena! – la déesse s'est arrêtée à sec, étant tourné par lenteur pour le voir de front tandis qu'Afrodita souriait sans dissimuler sa satisfaction : comment oses-tu considérer comme terminée cette réunion que j'ai organisée et tout l'enveloppe à te retirer sans mon consentement ? - les yeux du Dieu démontraient son mécontentement - vraiment ton orgueil a dépassé ma patience pareille qui rentre à ton trône tout de suite et n'ose pas desobedecerme ou tu paieras cher ta désobéissance.

**Atena** .–le Père – a essayé de s'approcher de lui, mais le Dieu orgueilleux l'a empêché avec un regard froid – tu m'as remis le commandement en Terre, je ne connais pas par qu'Afrodita intervient à ce sujet.

**Zeus** .–tu Le sauras quand tu rentreras à ton trône et tu n'interromps plus – l'Atena asintió orgueilleux pour rentrer à son lieu devant les regards expectants du reste de dieux présents, Poseidón souriait avec dissimulation comme Laboure - Afrodita, s'il vous plaît il continue.

**Afrodita. –** Le Père je comprends parfaitement qui est ma soeur – il a parlé à un doux ton – celle qui soigne la paix dans la Terre mais je te demande avec humilité : qui est-ce qui peut lutter pour la paix du monde quand n'y a-t-il pas de paix et de bonheur dans son coeur ?- son regard innocent a légèrement fait sourire à son père - tu sais que je peux voir dans les coeurs des humains et ce sanctuaire est plein des gens avec un énorme malheur dans ses coeurs ..-Atena s'est levé furieuse en criant–

**Atena.** : ce n'est pas vrai!

**Poseidón**.- tu n'as pas compris ce que mon frère t'a dit : Une vérité chère ? – son ton moqueur l'a plus désespérée – là-bas dans ton Sanctuaire tu peux crier et ils te le tolèrent mais ici c'est le Sanctuaire de ton père – Atena l'a regardé furieuse : captes-tu ?

**Atena .**–Cela te satisfait énormément : Poseidón n'est-il pas pareil ? – À ce que le seul Dieu je souris – le Père, je te l'implore arrête cette sottise

**Afrodita.** – Ce n'est pas aucune sottise – un regard fâché l'a dirigé, pour après tourner ses yeux vers Zeus – le Père, à ces guerriers et à amazones plusieurs d'ici présents les ont mis à une épreuve à des occasions constantes, tu les as récompensés par son retour à la vie mais comme ils peuvent te servir et t'adorer, si ici son "une déesse intelligente " a interdit que plus de maîtresses d'eux – Zeus la regardait surpris, anxieux avec son regard il l'incite à continuer tandis qu'Atena serre sa mandibule pour la voir d'une colère infinie – Oui le Père, je suis sûre que tu as eu confiance trop en elle et tu ignores qu'il leur a interdit qu'ils tombent amoureux tant dans le Sanctuaire comme en dehors de lui, il a laissé si des creux avec émotion comme ces trônes qui nous hébergent – Zeus a regardé Atena provocant en lui indiquant qu'il s'approchera, à ce que la Déesse a obéi sans parler – le Père consiste c'est pourquoi en ce que j'Afrodita, Déesse de l'Amour, exige mon droit de mettre une autre épreuve à tout le Sanctuaire avec ta permission.

**Zeus** .–Afrodita – l'a regardée avec admiration – je suis impressionné par le fervor auquel tu as parlé en dehors de que je vois que tu me connais bien, plus cependant avant de te permettre de continuer j'ai besoin d'écouter ta soeur et que me dit s'il est certain que tu viens d'assurer– Afrodita je souris asintiendo avec goût tandis qu'il rentrait à son lieu – Atena explique-moi ce qu'Afrodita vient de dire : est-ce certain ?

**Atena** .–Si le Père, est vrai, - les yeux du Dieu ont brillé avec une furie qu'ils ont faite à la déesse rusée ébranler – plus cependant je l'ai fait par son bien, ils sont là pour défendre au reste d'humanité, sont à son service - son attitude désespérée a causé une satisfaction dans plus de l'un des présents : comment pourraient-ils accepter de mourir inconditionnellement pour une cause noble s'ils sont attachés à des sentiments aussi vulgaires que l'amour, la passion, la jalousie, la possession de l'autre être humain ?- un tremblement léger la parcourait après avoir parlé - ils laissent probablement cela d'un côté, ils sont êtres supérieurs aux autres mortels, sont à mon service et nous au tien.

**Zeus** .–Je t'ai donné le contrôle de la Terre et du Sanctuaire pour que tu fisses correctement les choses.. Te semble-t-il vraiment correct leur interdire d'avoir une liberté de sentiments ? - son regard inquisiteur l'a perturbée- j'admire les êtres humains par ces sentiments et même tu remercierais probablement pour la passion, l'amour, la remise par laquelle de ne pas les avoir alors : Comment penses-tu qu'ils pourraient lutter avec ce fervor et cette véhémence ? – avec un triste ton il a continué – tu m'as déçu, maintenant je me rends compte qu'il confie trop à ta sagesse, il rentre à ton lieu jusqu'à ce que j'indique le contraire – Atena a obéi avec l'ennui évident dans son visage – Afrodita en quoi consiste-t-elle, l'épreuve que tu leur veux imposer ?

**Afrodita** .–Je demande – orgueilleuse et satisfaite - que les accents sortir du Sanctuaire et tu leur rendes tout celui celui qui leur a été interdit et qu'ils ont perdu par sa condition de gentlemen et d'amazones - as plus acquis une sûreté pour continuer après avoir regardé sa soeur avec la frustration évidente dans le visage- sa liberté, que tous ceux qui ont grandi des orphelins jouissent d'une situation économique solvable à côté de ses familles et que ceux qui les conservent encore rentrent à son côté, je demande brièvement qu'ils vivent comme humains normaux pour qu'ils puissent explorer et vivre ses sentiments au maximum– il est retourné à voir Atena - et que, si, après avoir porté des vies normales, son désir est de rentrer comme des gentlemen et des amazones au Sanctuaire – il a rendu sa vue à Zeus - le faites sans des doutes pouvoir te servir ainsi comme tu te le mérites.

**Atena** .–je m'oppose formellement – il s'est levé il gêne – tu l'unique que tu désires est de salir ses coeurs propres avec tes émotions vulgaires terrestres, tu ne peux pas supporter l'amour qu'ils me professent, ton envie est évidente, tu ne supportes pas le fait de ce que je suis meilleur que tu- Afrodita la regardait sereine et provocante en même temps, conciente dont il gagnait la bataille contre sa soeur – tu détestes le fait dont je n'ai jamais succombé à tes sentiments sales et indignes comme l'être supérieur qui je suis– le reste de dieux profitaient voir Atena si altéré puisqu'il s'était toujours affiché pour avoir un contrôle envers une épreuve de tout, cette fois Afrodita avait réussie à la sortir d'un bilan totalement– tu ne peux pas comprendre qu'ils me veneren par le seul fait d'avoir donné l'intelligence pour survivre, la connaissance pour se défendre et … - la Déesse de l'amour s'est levée de son trône tranquillement-

**Afrodita.** : as-tu fini d'autoconvencerte dont tu es une déesse parfaite ? – il a parlé dans un ton provocant – je n'ai pas le goût des autres mais tu me n'emmêles pas avec tes attitudes de déesse bienveillante ou : Veux-tu que tous rappelons que tu es pas seulement la déesse de la sagesse mais aussi de la guerre ? , As-tu été que leur ensañaste à élaborer les armes pour combattre ?

**Atena .**–le Père : Arrête cette situation!, ne permets pas qu'il continue de parler

**Zeus .**–je Te rappelle que je t'ai remarqué que tu rentrais à ton lieu et j'existe nouvellement je counterdécide donc maintenant il affronte au jugement de ta soeur

**Atena.** - Il n'est pas juste – sa patience était dans la limite – il intervient aux sujets qui ne correspondent pas lui

**Ares** .–le Père – il s'est levé devant les regards curieux du reste de dieux : puis-je parler ? – Avec un geste de main Zeus il lui accorde le mot – une soeur chère je te rappelle qu'elle est une déesse dans la même hiérarchie que tu et a tout le droit d'opérer et de demander l'épreuve qu'il veut

**Zeus.** – Ainsi c'est Atena, donc maintenant tous finirons d'écouter les arguments d'Afrodita, j'espère que cette fois tu obéis – un regard l'a dirigé avec colère –

**Atena** .–Cette bien – étant tourné pour voir de front Afrodita : qu'est-ce que tu as à plus dire sur moi ?

**Afrodita .**-Beaucoup – dans ce moment son regard a acquis un éclat spécial, il était à quelques brefs instants de gagner sa soeur, la déesse la plus savante, cela a été motif plus que suffisant pour s'emparer de la scène– Tu dis que tu ne succombes pas devant des sentiments vulgaires et comme tu lui appelles le regard d'Atena emanaba d'être une déesse jalouse et vindicative – une furie mais cela n'a pas intimidé le bel Afrodita – Tu es la cause de l'une des plus cruelles guerres de l'histoire humaine, la guerre de Troie et toute : pourquoi ?, seulement par qu'un prince troyano, Paris, a choisi à Hellène comme la plus belle femme au-dessus de toi – sa soeur a plus serré sa mandibule et elle a fermé ses poings avec courage : et comment l'as-tu résolu ? - avec le regard il l'a défiée à lui répondre mais Atena n'a pas prononcé de seul son : ne vas-tu pas répondre ?, je te le dis, en incitant tes grecs à lutter contre un peuple qui vivait heureux et ne soyez pas conforme tu as envoyé ton assassin favori Aquiles, l'homme qui avait les mains et l'âme plus d'ensangrentada de cette époque, la bataille a duré des années – son visage a montré sa colère– il a coûté la vie de centaines de femmes, d'enfants, de nouveau-nés, de vieillards, il y a eu des violations, des abus et : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? … : Pas! ..-a baissé de son trône en se moquant– Une plainte non, pardonne-moi, oui tu as fait quelque chose, quand ton assassin est tombé amoureux tu as permis qu'ils l'assassinassent pour payer pour ses sentiments indignes mais en revanche tu as aidé Odiseo à revenir sain et sauf à son foyer, l'espace comme le Cheval de Troie a été sa brillante idée qui a permis que tes grecs démontrassent sa valeur devant sa déesse, à lui et tu as récompensé plusieurs autres par des foyers heureux, des récoltes abundantes et tant de bêtises plus que te sont arrivées.

**Atena .**–Un fait n'est pas suffisant pour me déclarer coupable – il a essayé de sonner tranquille et jusqu'à un certain point insouciante - et si c'est tout celui que tu as tu as perdu ton droit, il conjugue.

**Afrodita** .–Non, non, non, ne te trompe pas - il bougeait négativement sa tête tandis que sa bouche rougeâtre formait une tendre marmite - des faits et tes victimes il y a plusieurs- les yeux d'Afrodita ont brillé intensément - comme la Méduse à laquelle tu as puni si cruellement après avoir tourné une vision horrible, seulement pour aimer Poseidón ici présent et si semble à quelqu'un peu nombreux le châtiment imposé tu as envoyé ton autre assassin, Perseo, que la tête coupait en étant enceinte et : Rappelles-tu Aracné ?, une femme qui avait la capacité étonnante de broder des choses merveilleuses, tu l'as punie dans une concurrence en tournant seulement une tarantule horrible par le sujet qui a choisi broder, "Les amours des dieux ".. Veux-tu plus d'exemples ?– la furie d'Atena contrastait avec la satisfaction d'Afrodita : qu'est-ce qui passe, es-tu restée muette ?

**Zeus.** – C'est assez d'Afrodita, si ce que tu voulais c'était de laisser dans clair qu'Atena est une déesse pleine de bonne volonté qui n'agit pas toujours conformément à ses principes avec ce que tu as dit un bâti – Zeus l'a indiqué avec le regard qui était établi, elle a respectueusement accepté sans dissimuler sa joie – Atena la décision de l'épreuve est à mes mains mais cependant je veux écouter l'opinion de présents, donc il rentre également à ton siège et je t'interdis interromps n'importe lequel d'eux, Reste-t-il clair ?

**Atena.** – Si le Père – même l'Atena intelligent savait quand il ne pouvait pas déjà passer les limites imposées par Zeus, de le faire il affronterait à un châtiment inimaginable –

**Zeus.** – Hera, ton opinión

**Hera** .–Je ne suis pas dans un désaccord avec les actions d'Atena, elle m'a toujours semblé juste et correcte - la déesse de la sagesse a remercié pour le commentaire avec une inclinaison légère – mais cependant comme membre de cette salle Afrodita il a tout le droit d'exiger l'épreuve et je ne m'oppose pas à cela.

**Zeus** .–très bien - a dirigé son regard à son fils fringant - Ares …

**Ares .**-le Père, je suis conformément à l'épreuve, mon peuple Troie, il a souffert des années une cruelle guerre provoquée par sa jalousie, il est temps que sais ce qui est un échec – un sourire moqueur l'a dirigé à la déesse – je suis avec Afrodita.

**Zeus** .–je L'ai supposé, Artemisa …

**Artemisa** .–ne m'importent pas la vie de ces humains – il a parlé à un ton méprisant – mais Atena me doit l'une et je veux qu'il me la paie, j'ai saisi que je suis en faveur de ma soeur Afrodita.

**Zeus** .–le Frère .. – en se dirigeant à Poseidón – ton opinion ..

**Poseidón .–**Est évident, à une faveur totalement – il a souri satisfait - tu croyais que tu étais intouchable : non ? – Atena l'a regardé avec une attitude dédaigneuse–

**Zeus.** – Très bien, après avoir écouté les tous ... – dans ce moment une voix s'est écoutée parler depuis le fond du salon qui l'a brusquement interrompu -

**Hades .**– ! Un frère attend, je vais penser aussi– Hades entre devant la surprise de tous, il s'est dirigé où était la Déesse, l'a regardée direct aux yeux de manière gauche : comment t'Atena va-t-il ? – la déesse était totalement contrariée -

**Zeus .**-: Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

**Hades**. – L'ai-je déjà dit – il est retourné à voir Zeus - comme Dieu de l'Inframundo je suis dans mon droit de penser ou c'est que peut-être : vas-tu me le refuser ?

**Zeus** .–Bien entendu que non, en avant.

**Hades .–**Est temps dont nous voyons ton orgueil renversé – on a pris quelques secondes pour continuer, il profitait du moment au maximum, sa voix a extrêmement sonné une main gauche quand il a terminé – en faveur de l'épreuve.

La déesse savait qu'il avait perdu la bataille contre Afrodita, il avait su manipuler tous à son caprice mais encore lui restait un espoir, parler à ses gentlemen et à amazones à seules, sa pensée a été interrompue par Zeus.

**Zeus .**-Afrodita – la belle déesse s'est levée – ton droit est approuvé, tu peux exécuter l'épreuve quand tu voudras.

**Afrodita.** – Merci le Père, - a incliné sa tête – mais il y a plus deux choses que je dois te demander comme partie d'épreuve.

**Zeus .-:** lesquels sont ?

**Afrodita.** – Qu'ils ignorent que c'est une épreuve pour qu'ainsi ils puissent librement décider et que tu maintiennes Atena surveillé jusqu'à ce que leur de la nouvelle pour éviter qu'il les manipule.

**Atena** .-: C'est le comble! et je ne l'admets pas pas du tout.

**Zeus.** : j'étouffe!.. Ici celui qu'il décide c'est moi qui suis, l'épreuve emportera un brigadier comme tu le désires et j'ajouterai plus quelques clauses, depuis ce moment il reste défendu l'intervention de n'importe lequel des dieux est déjà à une faveur ou dans contre et j'interdis aussi l'intervention de ton fils Eros, d'Afrodita – la déesse asintió conforme – de faire ton épreuve restera annulée: Le comprends-tu ?

**Afrodita. –** Oui

**Zeus ..**–En ce qui concerne toi Atena, ni il t'arrive d'essayer de communiquer avec ceux-ci, avec ta réincarnation terrestre ou un peu similaire, par laquelle je te surveillerai, en cas de ne pas faire de cas de mon avertissement je t'offrirai dans un sacrifice le Kraken, après t'avoir octroyé un corps terrestre qui va conformément à ta désobéissance.

**Atena**. – Je suis une déesse, tu ne peux pas me m'offrir au Kraken.

**Zeus** .–Bien entendu que je peux - s'est levé du trône pour affronter à elle un visage à un visage

Je suis le souverain de tous vous et ici se fait, celui ce que je dis, assez tolérant j'ai consisté avec celui pareil en ce que mieux tu ne continues pas de provoquer ma colère : le comprends-tu ?

**Atena.** – Si je le comprends – il a parlé à un ton de frustration totale : quand dois-je les informer qu'ils seront libérés pour vivre une vie normale ?

**Zeus.** – Je le déciderai et je te préviendrai pendant ce temps je t'ordonne que tu restes ici dans l'Olympe - il est rentré à son trône pour s'adresser à tous–

la réunion a terminé, j'espère que tous ont compris mes ordres par lesquels si les desobedecen s'affronteront à ma furie - il a regardé Afrodita et Ares - accompagnez-moi, j'ai besoin ultimar des détails avec vous– les dieux asintieron, pour sortir avec Zeus du salon, non sans avant consacrer un sourire malicieux à Atena qui les regarde avec colère et défi, des autres dieux à l'exception de Hera sont sortis après ceux-ci-

**Hera .**-Est meilleure que tu te tranquillises – en mettant sa main sur son épaule – tu ne peux rien déjà faire ni à une faveur ni dans contre.

**Atena .**-: Comment a-t-il pu arriver qu'Afrodita étendait ce piège et je tombais si facile ?

**Hera** .–L'unique qu'il a eu à faire a été de déstabiliser tes émotions et de profiter très bien de tes erreurs, c'est évident, c'est pourquoi ils disent dans le monde mortel "il n'y a pas de petit ennemi " et il vient de te le démontrer.

**Atena.** – C'est que si une envie cette épreuve je perds tout.

**Hera** .–L'unique que tu peux faire est d'avoir confiance en que tes gentlemen et amazones te qui à la liberté d'aimer et vivre qui va leur être accordé aiment plus.

Dans l'Olympe le temps est quelque chose d'irréel, un clignotement, un soupir des dieux peut équivaloir d'une seconde à des années du temps humain, Zeus a appelé Atena pour lui informer que c'était le temps de baisser au Sanctuaire en Grèce, il a soupiré largamente pour essayer de contrôler ses nerfs.

Dans le Sanctuaire la chambre du patriarche semblait impeccable, tout les préparatifs pour l'arrangement de la même avaient été réalisés sans le moindre contretemps, Shion et Saori avaient disposé tout d'une manière efficiente, ils voulaient recevoir sa Déesse avec tout l'honneur qu'elle méritait.

Les nerfs dans le Sanctuaire étaient à fleur d'une peau, des aspirants à des gentlemen, aux amazones, et à des gentlemen de bronze, un argent et un or et même la même Saori ils étaient déconcertés, où ils savaient pour le moment la menace d'un Dieu n'existait pas ou d'une force supérieure en essayant d'en finir avec l'humanité, ils respectaient les conditions que sa Déesse avait imposées, c'était la grande interrogatrice pourquoi de cette réunion si "spécial " qu'a demandé Atena.

Dans l'extérieur le soleil brillait intensément, déjà était le midi, l'heure dans laquelle tous devaient se présenter dans la salle du Patriarche pour attendre Atena, peu à peu ils sont arrivés, les derniers à arriver ont été les douze gentlemen dorés, pour surprise de tous Saori il était là, avec ceux-ci, il avait reçu l'ordre d'être à son côté puisque cette fois ne parlerait pas la Déesse à travers d'elle, dans cette occasion il allait se présenter devant tous avec sa forme réelle.

Tous se regardaient étonnés, en attendant l'apparition de la Déesse de la sagesse, Saori se voyait terriblement nerveuse, Mu s'est approché jusqu'à elle et avec un ton serein il l'a dit –

**Mu** .–n'es pas probablement probablement si nerveux, il ne passe pas sûrement tout à fait mauvais, tu vas tomber malade – Saori a ébauché un sourire moyen et il a remercié avec un mouvement léger de tête –

**Saori.** – Me préoccupe recommencer à entrer dans une autre cruelle guerre.

**Mu.** – Aie une confiance, aucun des gentlemen nous avons senti un danger ou quelque chose de similaire.

**Saori .**–Merci de ton appui – les mots de Saori se sont trouvés interrompus par un énorme scintillement doré, á côté du trône du patriarche, pour étonnement de tous deux figures se sont matérialisées, celle de la Déesse Atena et du grand Zeus, qui semblait imposant, il a immédiatement pris le mot -

**Zeus .–**l'Amazone, des gentlemen, peut-être ne me reconnaissent pas, je suis Zeus– la surprise dans le visage de tous a été évidente et ils se sont rapidement penchés devant le Père des Dieux, devant l'échantillon absolu de respect et d'obéissance, le Dieu s'est ému Visiblement - s'il vous plaît, levez-toi et écoutez que ma fille a à les dire.

**Atena. –** Saori, des amazones et gentlemen, je suis ici pour les remercier depuis le fond de mon coeur pour toute sa loyauté et sa grande remise, il n'y a pas un seul qui ne la mérite pas, au contraire tous ont démontré un énorme courage, ils n'ont pas été égoïstes puisqu'ils n'ont jamais totalement douté de donner sa vie en faveur de l'humanité et à ma faveur, son retour à la vie a été un prix de notre père Zeus plus cependant nous avons pensé que c'est une récompense peu nombreuse pour sa loyauté et valeur, donc nous décidons de donner un nouvel ordre– la déesse a pris un air profondément pour continuer tandis que l'expectative grandissait dans les visages des présents, Atena a dirigé son regard à Saori qui avait le corps tremblant des nerfs, à la fille elle ne désirait pas recommencer à se trouver impliquée dans une autre guerre, elle était peureuse des mots qui allaient être prononcés – Saori, approche-toi s'il te plaît – il a tranquillement obéi, quand était arrivé un trône il a incliné sa tête avec respect mais ses yeux ils dénotaient une grande angoisse–

**Saori** .–Si Atena, à tes ordres – Zeus remarquait sa tristesse et cela l'a ému, il était très jeune pour tout celui qu'il avait passé –

**Atena .**–Saori, je te remercie infiniment le fait que tu me prêteras ton corps et tu me remettras ta vie, maintenant c'est mon tour de te rendre la faveur en t'octroyant la liberté– les yeux de Saori exprimaient la surprise de la fille – tu es Saori libre, pour laisser le temple, pour vivre ta vie comme une fille normale et pour aimer celui qui tu désires – Saori a senti que les forces l'abandonnaient, il regrettait de s'évanouir mais dans ce moment il a remarqué que quelqu'un la soutenait, après être retourné il s'est trouvé avec les yeux bleus de Shaka, qui la regardait d'une manière spéciale, quelques larmes ont couru par les yeux de la jeune fille – il oublie s'il vous plaît mon dernier ordre, à partir de ce moment tu rentres à être Saori Kido.

**Saori .**–Mer .. merci Atena – sa voix était faible, ses yeux brillaient par les larmes qui se répandaient sans contrôle – c'est quelque chose auquel il aspirait mais je ne peux pas accepter si … - il est retourné pour voir les gentlemen et les amazones présentes -

**Atena** .–Sais ce que tu vas dire, mais s'il te plaît permets-moi de finir.

**Saori. –** Oui, pardonne-moi – Saori s'est appuyé sur Shaka qui l'a doucement conduite jusqu'au lieu où était –

**Atena** .–À cheval d'un bronze, d'un argent et dorés, écoutent s'il vous plaît, - ils ont montré tous une anxiété évidente dans ses visages, à la fin sabrían dont se fréquentait cette reunión et qu'ils jouaient un papier dans tout cela – comme j'ai dit au commencement vous avez remis ses vies sans hésiter, elles ont passé pour de tristes expériences difficiles, tandis que certains ont abandonné ses familles pour être entraîné comme des gentlemen autres ils ont perdu ses parents pour devenir entraînés tels quels, c'est c'est pourquoi que la liberté aussi vous les octroie comme à Saori - les réactions que Zeus voyait dans ses visages étaient très diverses - tous peuvent récupérer ses familles même ceux qui sont déjà décédés – la surprise et l'étonnement a été fait il allait dans une augmentation à chaque mot prononcé, ils ne pouvaient pas réellement croire ce qu'ils écoutaient, pour Zeus cela n'a pas passé inaperçu donc un signe l'a fait à Atena pour qu'il continuât – en ce qui concerne mes amazones et aspirants des gentlemen, je libère totalement les premières de l'usage du masque, depuis maintenant des femmes et des hommes sont également libres de continuer avec sa vie - le silence a régné pendant quelques secondes puisque personne ne pouvait croire ce qu'ils écoutaient, c'était Zeus qui a pris le mot et dans une voix sereine et ferme il a continué–

**Zeus.** – Je Sais que c'est surprenant, encore plus après les ordres que ma fille Atena avait donné auparavant, mais vous savez que je sens un grand respect, une admiration et l'amour par la race humaine et plus par vous puisque ici je ne pourrais pas nommer l'un qui pendant les batailles a été meilleur qu'autre, tous ont démontré une valeur, un courage, une loyauté, l'amour, la conviction, la force, une détermination - les a regardé avec l'orgueil qu'un père regarde un fils après avoir réalisé un grand exploit- tous ici présents sans le penser ont abandonné ses foyers, ses familles, ses racines, ses souvenirs et ils les ont enterrés pour nous consacrer sa vie et à une humanité qui n'imagine pas même les sacrifices qu'ils ont eu à faire pour être ici, plus cependant maintenant c'est le temps de que nous les Dieux leur donnons un cadeau qui compense vraiment tant d'injustices commises contre vous et contre ses familles qui ont eu à affronter à la douleur de les voir partir pour ne jamais rentrer, savoir de ses morts héroïques ou pis encore ces parents et les mères qui sont mortes en les laissant orphelins depuis très petits, - Zeus je continue d'informer tous de comment changeraient ses vies à l'avenir et tout était observé depuis La Montagne l'Olympe la belle Déesse Afrodita et Eros, qui contemplaient tout depuis sa fontaine dans le jardin appartenant à la Déesse, les deux avaient un sourire qui reflétait sa satisfaction, Eros a été le premier à prendre le mot .. –

**Eros. –** Et bien la Mère : es-tu satisfaite ?

**Afrodita.** – C'est à peine le commencement, après que mon père et soeur sortent il commencera la vraie épreuve et je désire qu'ils la surpassent vraiment et sachent profiter d'elle.

**Eros** .–Le feront puisqu'ils sont humains mais pour ceux-ci ce ne va pas être tout à fait facile, pour aucun, ils ont été tant de temps rassemblés dans être guerriers qui ont oublié comme vit un être humain commun, c'est certainement la plus difficile bataille à laquelle ils ont affronté, cette fois n'est pas contre un dieu elle est contre ceux-ci le même et la vie- les deux ont continué d'écouter Zeus quand un peu dit par le Dieu du Trueno il a attiré l'attention du fils d'Afrodita qui a demandé très intrigué – une mère : Par quel Zeus leur a-t-il demandé que tous aillent à la même Université à Athènes ?, j'ai pensé qu'ils seraient totalement libres, il est peut-être … - il l'a doucement regardé

**Afrodita.** – Tu ne te préoccupes pas – La déesse a tranquillement souri pour parler à une voix douce – ils sont totalement libres, si Zeus leur a demandé cela a été par deux raisons, d'abord par que bien qu'il a interdit toute intervention divine, et l'autre est par … - il a fait une brève pause, le bel Afrodita n'a pas pu éviter que lui sortît un sourire malin qui n'a pas passé inaperçu pour Eros –

**Eros .**-: Par ? ..-sa curiosité était évidente.

**Afrodita.** – Tu sais le curieux qui est et il veut les avoir envers tous ensemble pour baisser et pour être avec ceux-ci par des moments – il riait amusée – parfois je pense qu'il serait heureux d'être un humain. - Eros a éclaté dans des éclats de rire sonores-

**Eros .**–n'a pas douté de cela ni pour un instant – son rire a contaminé par quelques brefs instants sa mère – j'avais déjà eu peur.

**Afrodita.** – Ils peuvent juger mon père pour être séduit, arraché, plein de bonne volonté – sa voix est devenue sérieuse et ferme- Mais pour ne jamais être traître, quand il décide quelque chose il le respecte jusqu'à la fin, par quelque chose il suit en tête de tous nous.

**Eros. –** Je Suis d'accord avec toi – sa voix a changé à un ton sérieux- Sais-tu la Mère ?, dans le monde mortel une fois j'ai écouté cette phrase et maintenant il m'est venu à la mémoire par laquelle il cadre parfaitement avec ce qui succède dans ce moment et ce qui est pour venir - Afrodita a sereinement regardé en attendant que son fils parlait tandis qu'il avait le regard dans le vague dans le ciel- "La vie qui ne profite pas est vie qui est mal faite, la vie qui est bien usée est vie qui sera compensée, apprenons à profiter d'elle et nous serons hommes, apprenons à l'utiliser et nous serons puissants, apprenons à la perdre et nous serons dieux " –– Afrodita a légèrement consolidé tandis qu'un sourire illuminait son visage, après il a tourné son regard à la fontaine pour murmurer-

**Afrodita .**–Est un très certain - les deux ont gardé un silence tandis qu'ils mettaient une attention à Zeus qui considérait par sa réunion comme terminée avec tous les habitants du Sanctuaire, Zeus elle a culminé en disant dans une voix très haute et ferme –

**Zeus** - _**Est à des hommes de se repentir et des dieux remédier …**_

**…. IL CONTINUERA …**

**Bon, c'était le premier chapitre j'espère qu'il leur a plu bien qu'il soit un peu ..!**

**Le dernier que je veux commenter à tous que l'histoire est originellement écrite en espagnol, j'ai décidée d'essayer de la passer au français par lequel j'ai déjà dit que c'est une langue qui me plaît et aussi par que celui qui l'a inspiré est le français .. mon amour Camus d'Aquarium.**

**Merci... Amonett**


End file.
